The Pyromasses
Backstory: The Pyromasses, once they were weak and frail on their cruel of planet of “Vensevulon Prime” often nicknamed and addressed as “The Devil’s fang”. The Pyromasses used to live underground when they were in the early stages of evolution, however as they evolved they grew skin capable of taking in the mass amount of solar radiation and planetary heat. The amount of solar radiation and planetary heat lit their bodies on fire when they weren't underground, as the Pyromasses evolved their bodies eventually evolved to accept and require heat, even underground. Their bodies evolved to grow a pair of glands located under their skin that were capable of secreting a highly flammable substance. They eventually grew to worship fire and through fire they discovered Blazeium deep deep down under their planet. At first they thought blazeium was nothing more that a liquid unworthy of their attention, but when they bought some underground they realised that it hardened together with another metal and it never turned back into a liquid, they decided to name that metal Pyrancium. Then they used molds to form and shape objects with Pyrancium, and realised that it was the only thing capable of withstanding their heat and so they crafted weapons, vehicles and armour out of it. They wanted their entire arsenal to be based on fire but there was nothing on the planet that could bear the heat until now. Their weapons could burn the flesh out of any non Pyromasses, their armour could stand the heat of the planets core and their vehicles never broke down from the intense heat. The Pyromasses eventually grew bored of fighting each other and wanted to fight something new, and so they spent all their resources on developing space faring vehicles to go to other worlds to spread more fire. Eventually they had developed an interstellar vehicle to travel the galaxy and travel the galaxy they did, they were disappointed when some of the planets they found had no life and the ones that did have life didn’t have any intelligent lifeforms. One interstellar day they eventually came across a planet that was in shambles, craters everywhere, bodies scattered across the land and weapons laid on each and everyone of them. They were severely disappointed when the bodies weren’t made of flames or that none of them had fire based weaponry, but before they could investigate more there was something that blocked out the sun and when they looked up they saw ships. The ships weren’t with them, the ships were completely new to them and when they saw it they grew increasingly curious and increasingly intimidated. The Pyromasses then saw something smaller come out of the biggest ship and towards their direction, in panic they hid in the craters and watched as the ship descended from the sky. The ship landed and out stepped fully armored Talon troopers wielding guns they had never before seen, they were speaking a language that was incomprehensible to the Pyromasses and then suddenly there was a loud shout behind the men and the hyperborgs with only one eye started firing at the armored men. The Pyromasses saw some of the Troopers go down but then they soon realised that the Troopers were killing more of the Hyperborgs than the Hyperborgs were killing the Troopers. The battle was brief and the Talon won as a Purefire stepped out of the vehicle and started to burn the bodies. The Pyromasses were amazed at what they saw as it was the first time they saw flames from another species. The Pyromasses thought about what would happen if they introduce themselves but then they decided to wait and see what happens next. The Pyromasses watched as the Talon Troopers, led by a Officer drag two lifeless bodies that were also wearing white armor back into the ship and flew away. The Pyromasses investigated the pile of burning bodies and pulled one out, they realised the burning body was one of them, The Pyromasses then thought that their way of honoring the dead was to burn the bodies and thought that they were similar to the Pyromasses and that they were the challenge The Pyromasses were looking for. The group of Pyromasses returned back to the Devil's Fang and informed the rest on what they discovered, excitedly the entire race then prepared for battle making weapons and armor for them to use. Now the Pyromasses has mass produced weapons, armor and vehicles to fight the new race that they have dubbed “The Challengers”, completely oblivious to their true name and philosophy. Description: The Pyromass people are a relatively human like race however they posses a natural obsidian like skin due to the extreme heat and mass amount of fire on their planet. Their heights range from around 5.8ft to 6.2ft, however a majority of them wear battlearmor that usually sets them around the height of 6.1ft, higher ranked pyromass mostly wear more high tier armor that sets their height at around 6.4ft.With Fiery orange eyes natural to their fire hardened bodys, this makes living in such a hot climate easy. They weren't always this color though, and at some point in a distant past, they possessed a tan like skin tone similar to that of the human race and had a vast range of heights, but due to the lack of fertile ground and nutrients, there bodys soon shrunk to their present their size range. Prominent Metals & Alloys: Blazeium aka “The Chosen” A distinct obsidian like metal with ember like shards of immense heat fused within it. Pyrancium aka “The Crimson Metal” A steel based metal with distinct magma markings speckled throughout it. Pyrofumius aka “Infernal” A silver coloured alloy that is completely heat resistant and fireproof. Formed when Blazeium and Pyrancium are combined at the correct temperature. Philosophy: The Pyromasses belief of an eternal flame afterlife, and that they must show their worthiness by setting alight themselves and by ‘Spreading’ the flames for all to be consumed and cleansed by. Such belief originated by the first supreme general, who declared that he was chosen as a sort of prophet from the supernatural being called “The Flame lord”. This general stated that he had been promised eternal life for all in the “afterlife” if he and others successfully followed the Lord’s belief by sacrificing and showing others the “correct” way of thinking. Military: The majority of the Pyromasses military force are equipped and utilize flame based weapons. Although not all units and vehicles are equipped with flame based weapons, some can utilize projectile class weapons, including a variant of a Minigun using flame based vortex bullets, and pyro rockets. The Pyromasses Military is massive and contains a wide variety of units fit for multiple situations. Y-58P Combat Soldier A lightweight versatile soldier powered by pure Blazeium, capable of both close quarters and ranged combat. The YY33 Thermal Incineration rifle, Refines pure blazeium into a gas based flame weapon, however they can also use Y-N9L Purifier blade, which emits similar gas based flames up a blade, to create a lethal melee weapon. VXJ2P Goliath Armoured Soldier The VXJ2P Goliath Armoured soldier is a heavily armoured Combat soldier that utilises a X0-9R Proton minigun which fires blazeium coated steel bullets.The armor is layered with an extra six layers of Pyrofumius armor, the suit requires what could be compared to human engineered hydraulics to maneuver it. J-X6 Spitfire Armored Personnel Carrier The J-X6 Spitfire Armored Personnel Carrier is a multi purpose aerial vehicle capable of transporting troops and delivering aerial support in the heat of battle. The Spitfire is armed with two twin-linked X0-9R Proton Miniguns, as well as 4 Pyro Missile pods. The Spitfire is capable of transporting 20 Combat Soldiers or 10 Goliath Soldiers as well as 3 pilots. V0C1T Hydra Fire Support Vehicle A Medium tier support vehicle that is often used as a anti-aircraft defense, the V0C1T Hydra is equipped with two G6HL9 Furor Missile pods and a Mk4 Ember Laser. The Hydra requires no pilots as it is remotely controlled by a Overseer or a Patron. E-B88 Viper Anti-Tank Mech: The E-B88 Viper is a medium class bipedal assault mech, it can wipe hordes of enemy troops with its duel Inferno beams,or the head mounted Cleansing cannon. The Viper requires a single pilot, and has room for a gunner. The Viper is capable of traversing rough terrain but prefers flatter areas of land. Towering 11 metres tall the viper towers over normal infantry. MIA5 Citadel Armored Destroyer Mech The MIA5 Citadel is large bipedal Destroyer like mech capable of massive amounts of firepower, however due to the immense amount of resources and size of the the Citadels, production and quantity is very low. The Citadel requires 2 pilots and has a single gunner seat to fire the shoulder mounted Ellipsium Class Laser Weapon. The Citadel is slow walking mech that can tank many bullets before falling, upon destruction the citadel’s Blazium powered core will erupt in a medium size explosion. Standing at 19 metres tall the Citadel is a Terrifying sight to opposing armies. QP95 Overseer Artillery Command Vehicle: The biggest of all land based vehicles the Overseer is a six legged artillery and command center. The Overseer is heavily armed and contains 2 artillery cannons and enough equipment to run 1000 combat soldiers and 100 Hydras. With enough firepower to wipe distant small to medium class bases out, the Overseer is traditionally kept as far away from combat on the planet as possible. The Overseer is usually guarded by a couple Vipers. The Overseer stands at 27 metres tall and it is said that can be seen from mile away.Upon sustaining enough damage the blazeium core will enter meltdown and cause a large explosion with enough power to leave roughly a 1km2 crater in the surrounding ground. Navy: The Pyromasses Navy while impressive is nowhere comparable to their vast Military assets, this is due to the lack of size in fleets. But the Navy is powerful and can prove quite the foe for small to medium fleets. ACF-67 Enigma Armored Fighter The ACF-67 Enigma isa lightweight versatile fighter capable of interplanetary travel, it is powered by Blazeium and is ion capacitors to allow for planet to space travel, it is not capable of inter solar or galaxy travel and requires a TXX5E Patron in order to dock for longer trips. The Enigma is equipped with Two X0-9R Proton Miniguns and requires a single pilot.with a average length of 10m. TXX5E Patron Frigate The TXX5E Patron Frigate is a small class carrier capable of transporting Enigmas and Troops.However the frigate is primarily used to transport the supplies needed for each battle and campaign, the frigate is lightly armed and has fourteen FFL-5 Scatter Turrets.with a average span of 4km. Higher class Frigates are outfitted with the ability to construct a swarms upon swarms of Enigma H493G Vixen Destroyer The Vixen Destroyer is a Armored and well armed spaceship that has enough firepower to deal with smaller enemy ships, however nothing like the Dreadnought’s firepower. The Vixen can carry troops are smaller vehicles. The Vixen requires a crew of around 40 to operate. The Vixen is armed with 6 artillery cannons and 3 broadside missile pods on either side.with an average length of 6km. YKG0H Challenger Dreadnought Challenger Dreadnoughts are only seconded in size by Monarchs but not in power. The Challenger Dreadnought is the strongest ship available for use, even the weapons on the Monarch cannot comprehend the immense and deadly super lasers equipped, the only downside to such power is the long recharge time for both super lasers, and the lack of ships, being that there are only 8 in existence. With enough power to take out a capital ship in 2 super laser blasts, which require quite a time to recharge after firing.This powerful and terrifying beast is a force to be reckoned with.Upon sustaining a huge amount of damage the Challenger will explode due to incredible amount of power emanating from the core, the resulting explosion is enough to wipe half a fleet out. spanning an 11 km in length.The Dreadnought can carry 2 Overlords and must deploy them through the atmosphere at incredible speeds FDT47 Monarch Capital Ship THe FDT47 Monarch Capital ship is the biggest ship in a fleet and are very sparse, being that there are only 3 known in existence these massive superships hold a single Infernos laser within their central core, the infernos laser is so big and powerful it can rip a small planet in half with a single hit. These monsters are also home to a couple Generals which command the entire nearby fleets and all of their ground units.When destruction is imminent personal will be evacuated and depending on the severity, the core will melt down and eventually implode on itself, forming a supernova like effect, however due to the core being powered by blazeium the supernova will appear bright orange and will emanate a immense heat, so hot that even Pyrofumis melts due to this heat.These ships can take decades to construct and span a average length of 19km. = Command: = Higher ranked Pyromass Generals and Supreme Generals can often be seen wearing highly sophisticated armor and are accompanied by special guards that are hand trained in a unknown location offworld. Not much is known about these general except for the fact that they are rumored to be as old as the dawn of Blazeium technology.